


Texting

by EraceDraw



Category: Adventure Time, ship - Fandom
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fluff, I write short Oneshots, Oneshot, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraceDraw/pseuds/EraceDraw
Summary: It’s late at night and the earl is texting lsp.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess, Lemonspace, Lumpygrab
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Random Lumpygrab Oneshots collection





	Texting

It was a calm night in the lemon kingdom. 

However, it wasn't the normal calm of silence. It was a warm silence. 

The reason? 

Lumpy space princess had surprised him in the middle of the night. She had texted him. 

Now, he was laying against his lemon pillow and happy as could be. At this time and at this very moment made him feel calm. Texting lsp with the phone princess Bubblegum had given him. 

[ Are you free tomorrow? ]

[ I miss Ooo ] 

[ And you 💕🍋 ] 

That night, his heart had been beating fast since the first message was received. 

How could it not? The two had been dating for a while and they couldn’t be happier. 

[ I’ll make my servant’s prepare for your arrival tomorrow. ] 

[ I look forward to your arrival ]

He paused for a second. 

[ Alright! Good night babe 💕 ]

His heart skipped a beat. 

[ Good night 💕 ]

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot! The next day is all your imagination.


End file.
